


how the strings intertwine

by etherealizt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anti-Lila, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Minor Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Social Media, Talented Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and they drifted apart and its kinda :((, but mari doesnt rlly have her hopes up on them, but they're not that close anymore, ml salt, no beta we die like men, the class isnt outwardly antagonist, they dont yell and scream at mari and call her names, they would still call mari a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealizt/pseuds/etherealizt
Summary: venom could like get it@bellandmenot to be racist but i want mdc to murder mewhite trash@schnenene@bellandme how is that racistvenom could like get it@bellandme@schnenene i said not to be racist dumbfuc(in which, marinette is a famous designer that goes by mdc)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [mdc au](https://miraculous-of-salt.tumblr.com/post/187733688752/mdc-au) originally by [miraculous-of-salt](https://miraculous-of-salt.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

The first time the name MDC was ever brought up was when Jagged Stone walked down the red carpet of the VMAs in a plain shirt covered by a blazer that was decorated in little intricate designs in bright colors. The embroidery was so meticulously done and anyone could see the amount of time and effort it must have took.

“Cool right?” Jagged Stone had said, “MDC hand-stitched all the little things!”

* * *

**Top Stories**

  
Here are the things we know about the designer MDC  
Complex 3d ago

Jagged Stone talks music, fashion, and life as rock icon  
People 6d ago

Actress Marie Gray credits MDC for her and model Raine Evans’ wedding dresses  
Hollywood Life 1w ago 

* * *

Marinette hadn’t meant to become some sort of overnight sensation, hadn’t expected the press and the public to be so taken by her design. When she initially started on the blazer, what she had were twitching fingers and a need to calm herself.

She couldn’t understand how life suddenly became too much for her. Her piles upon piles of schoolwork, fighting and purifying the akumas of Paris, trying to defend herself from Lila’s lies. The mountain of responsibilities and obligations was really wearing her down, her shoulders have never felt so stiff and her head kept pounding with every breath she took. 

Embroidering the blazer started off as a distraction. Tikki had told her to take a break, to step away from her homework and take a breather. It was nonsensical patterns at first, strings of color with no particular start or destination. Marinette just wanted to keep her hands busy.

Soon, her colorful adventures took shape into ocean waves crashing on top of another, swirling rays of sunlight, the flowing night chill. Her mindless handiwork going from a singular blue string to a midsummer scene.

* * *

[Image: _Clara Nightingale caught mid-spin, her movement highlighted by the glow of the setting sun. She’s wearing a white sun dress, decorated by an intricate ivy pattern that seems to be engulfing her by the side of her left thigh and climbing up towards her right shoulder.]_

206,392 likes  
**claranightingale **Behind the scenes of the AWAY music video. This beautiful dress was made by the ever so lovely MDC #MDCOriginal #AWAY

View all 18,410 comments

* * *

The blazer was never meant for Jagged Stone. It was a coincidence that Marinette’s capable hands ended up with such a work, and it was an accident that Jagged even saw it.

He had caught her off guard. Maybe she was too focused on the blazer to take note of her parents calling her name or Jagged himself announcing his presence, maybe Jagged had intended on surprising her. But then he saw what she was holding on to, the way the blues of the ocean and the silver of the wind seem to share the most innocent of kisses as the golden sun and the green of the trees smiled upon them. He had to have it. 

* * *

**An excerpt from an interview with actress Marie Gray**

  
[…]

JUNE: Yes! I’m sure we all saw your beautiful wedding pictures. Really, both you and Raine looked absolutely beautiful in your wedding dresses!

MARIE: Thank you! Honestly, we have MDC to thank for that. It was their first time doing wedding dresses and honestly? They absolutely _killed_ it. I’m so honored to wear their first wedding design and they were so sweet and accommodating, the dresses are beyond perfect, really.

JUNE: Oh wow! _The _MDC had your wedding dresses made? Not to sound like a broken record but it was so beautiful! I’ve never seen anything like it!

MARIE: Right?! Let me tell you, I’m convinced MDC is magical. They have sketches all over their workspace and there is not a single bad design! Not even like, a mediocre or anything that feels like oh that's kinda cute. They’re all perfection. I don’t get it. 

JUNE: You’re making me a little jealous here Marie! God, I would love to meet them one day.

[…]

* * *

Marinette had to admit, seeing _the_ Jagged Stone in the blazer made her feel a vivid burst of pride in her chest. It fit him surprisingly well. Personally, she would have preferred if she could have the blazer itself custom made to Jagged’s measurements but the rather loose fit of it pulled the look together.

Jagged was so excited for the piece too. He couldn’t stop raving about the imagery and story that the threads carried. If Marinette hadn’t allowed him to have it, he wasn’t above going on his knees and begging the girl for it.

How could Marinette say no? Not when it looked like Jagged was born for it. Not when it was both so Jagged in the way it’s unapologetically loud in its colors yet a completely new look.

“It’s a gift.” Marinette insisted when the singer called on his assistant to write her a check. They argued on it for a while, Jagged and Penny telling her that they would at the very least compensate for the material, and it’s so well done, of course you need to get paid. But Marinette was having none of it. It wasn’t a commissioned work; it wasn’t something she spent weeks on to put together. Putting a price on it seemed wrong.

The two adults relented eventually, with the promise to pay her for any other future designs.

* * *

**venom could like get it **@bellandme  
not to be racist but i want mdc to murder me

**white trash** @schnenene  
@bellandme how is that racist 

**venom could like get it **@bellandme  
@schnenene i said not to be racist dumbfuc 

* * *

After Jagged Stone’s appearance on the red carpet, name dropping an unknown designer that he had discovered, MDC became the buzz of the fashion world. Magazines, news outlets, critics have all reached out to Jagged in hopes of getting more information on this mysterious MDC. Fan pages, steadily filling up with conspiracy theories started popping up here and there. All of them wanting to know more, wanting to know _everything _about the designer.

The speculation and whispers only skyrocketed when soon after the VMAs, Clara Nightingale posted a picture on Instagram while crediting MDC in the caption.

* * *

**The Secret Weapon of Your Favorite Stars and Celebs**  


Ever since Jagged Stone first caught the attention of the entire world with his awe-inspiring VMAs appearance, his designer, the mysterious MDC, has been the name on everyone’s lips. The designer’s way of reinventing classic silhouettes and use contrasting yet complimentary colors has taken the fashion world by storm. 

But who is MDC? The designer has worked with many notable stars, such as the aforementioned Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Charlotte Lambert yet little is known regarding the designer themself.

Click for more

* * *

Clara had always been a big fan of Jagged Stone. Even after her debut as a singer and meeting the rock star himself, she continues to support him in any way she can and listen to his music. They’re friends now. That fact still makes Clara’s head spin sometimes. To be able to have a close, trusting, and supportive relationship with someone she had consistently looked up to feels like a dream come true.

Jagged, she realized, is much more than an icon. He is kind, fiercely loyal, and watches over his own.

When Jagged introduced her to Marinette, a young aspiring designer, Clara instantly knew that this teenager was special. At the time, she couldn’t quite find out why but looking back, it’s always been obvious. 

Marinette is a lot like Jagged Stone himself. Burning with a passion, fearless in the face of new challenges and change.

When Jagged Stone showed up in the VMAs with a stunning blazer and a new name on his lips, he confided in her about Marinette. They were having a quiet moment backstage. “You remember Marinette, right?”

* * *

**jazzy a. **@jzzzynaps  
the fact that clara nightingale and her team has like matching mdc jackets im 

**jazzy a.** @jzzzynaps  
incoherent screaming 

**el is going to see svt 12/3** @hxpesburn  
day 8236872 of not being over marie and raines wedding 

**anna is not going to see svt 12/3** @cielimits  
@hxpesburn mood

**cindy loves chrom** @bippyboo  
@hxpesburn o h my go d dthe dress!!!!!!!!!

**el is going to see svt 12/3** @hxpesburn  
@bippyboo YES!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN I EVER GET OVER THAT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading thus far! i really appreciate you taking your time to read this little thing and would really appreciate if you'd stick around for more and maybe even leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> also a special thank you to miraculous-of-salt for letting me use her idea! please go give them some love, they have many wonderful mlb aus and they're all so interesting, promise. i could go on and on about this au and my thought process about this au and i would love for you to continue reading. 
> 
> (note: i aged up the characters bc i don't know how to feel about all these adults commissioning a 14 year old so i made them 17) 
> 
> find me on tumblr [@tododokkis](http://tododokkis.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@etherealizt](https://twitter.com/etherealizt)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jagged Stone** @JStoneOfficial  
Behind the scenes of ‘The Life of Jagged Stone’ 
> 
> [Image: taken from behind the camera crew, showing a few people crowding over one camera. They appear to be in a workshop, there are tables with fabric thrown over it and a board with dozens of designs pinned on it. A naked mannequin is seen next to one of the tables.]
> 
> **not dead just playing fe3h** @mommycordelia  
@JStoneOfficial BRUH???????????
> 
> **nasty scar ya got there** @sluuuuuuuuurp  
@JStoneOfficial AFNJDSKFMDSKIFJSD

Marinette was feeling a little dead on her feet. She had gone through another all-nighter going over her commission requests and sewing on the finishing details of her current project. It was rewarding work and it was something she loved but if she had to stich on white lace, she might just lose it.

She yawned, a sleepy kind of tired seeping into her bones.

“Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, bumping her head against her holder’s cheek when she noticed Marinette’s eyes starting to droop. “Ah, right.” Marinette rubbed her eyes, getting the sleep off of the corners of it before making her way down to the bakery.

The young girl stopped by the counter to give her parents a quick good morning kiss and a wave goodbye. “Mon ange, take care of yourself.” Sabine took note of her daughter’s drowsy state and frowned. Though Marinette has never been much of a morning person, Sabine knows that her daughter has been swamped with work. “Don’t spread yourself too thin.”

“I’m okay Maman, promise.” Sabine wasn’t too convinced but it’ll have to do for now. “Alright Mari, stay safe!”

By some sort of miracle, Marinette wasn’t late today. Meaning, she could take her time walking the distance from bakery and happily meeting up with Max half way through her commute.

Max greeted her with a smile, noting her early morning and congratulating her for it. “Wish I wasn’t awake though.” She made a show of stretching her arms up and rubbing her eyes, emphasizing how much she wished she was back in the comfort of her warm bed. Max laughed at that, expecting nothing less from the girl.

* * *

[Image: _a close up shot of idol Amaya Hanazuki wearing a thin strip of black lace over her eyes. There are strands of silvery white hair falling in front of one side of the lace and. One bare shoulder was tilted upwards and just peaking in the picture._]

975,888 likes  
**flowersofamaya **14YOU X @OFFICIALMDC 

So excited to reveal that for our latest project ‘phantom’, MDC themself (yes!!! MDC!!!) had been so kind to design our lacy fantasy!!

  
View all 21,005 comments  
**officialmdc **stream phantom   
**shooksembooh **when mdc says stream phantom YOU STREAM PHANTOM

* * *

She didn’t know this before, but there was this quiet sense of power when you sit at the back of the class. For one, she could see the top of everyone’s heads. Could see what they were all doing, could see the way Lila latched herself to Adrien’s side, how Alix seemed would twirl her pencil between her fingers during lessons. And she could see all of them trip over themselves to answer Lila’s every whim.

It hurt more at the beginning. Marinette is a caretaker by nature, not the type of person who could sit idly by and watch her loved ones get stepped on and lied to. But she was only human, there was only so many times she can see her friends turn against her before she broke.

The pain was still there, dulled down around the edges but there nonetheless.

Marinette’s not lonely though. Her salvation and comfort came in the most unexpected of places. It came in the way Chloe would huff down next to her and ensure her (in her own little Chloe way) ‘as if _I _could ever fall for that little rat’.

“Mari, my Maman wants to know if you could come style the next shoot.” Chloe said in lieu of a greeting, one hand propped up so she could daintily rest her chin on, the other waving around in the air. “Just to style?” Marinette asked, settling into her seat next to the blonde. “Yeah, you get to go through the whole wardrobe collection and go wild or whatever.”

In all her life, she never thought that she would find herself a friend in the form of Chloe Bourgeois. And if she took a moment to ponder that thought for a few seconds longer, it still leaves her with a feeling of whiplash. But Chloe had changed her ways, said her piece, and stayed by Marinette’s side when no one else did. That counts for something.

“Chloe, I’d love to.” 

“I’ll tell Maman to e-mail you with the details.”

Chloe was the only one in class who knows about her work as MDC (which, again, weird to think about for too long). Marinette never realized how nice it is to have someone she can talk about fashion with. Though Alya had always been supportive, she’s never been particularly interested in the finer details of it.

Chloe on the other hand, lived fashion her whole life. Wasn’t afraid to point out a mistake in Marinette’s design or help her find a coherent color scheme. Chloe was fun to bounce ideas on. She would voice her own ideas in response, carrying on the conversation and developing the design from something good to something perfect.

Marinette had a design saved for Chloe in her sketchbook. The one that’s safely stored away with her diary.

* * *

**the only valid mistah j **

ROCKNROLL LITTLE FRIENDO

no pressure tho right

**marinette **

of course not!!!

i’m doing it bc i want to

promise

* * *

From the back of the class, Marinette bore witness to many things. Particularly, Lila’s lies.

_I wonder what’s it gonna be today, _she thought bitterly. _She gifted plushies to kids in a refugee camp? No wait, helped raised funds to stop world hunger? Maybe she helped Beyoncé write her new song._

Alya was leaning closer to the front, practically hovering over her seat to devour every word that came out of Lila’s mouth. Marinette couldn’t see her face from where she sat but she knew that Alya had that determined twinkle in her eye, a crooked grin, and a billion questions ready on her tongue. She remembered when once she was the one who got the receiving end of that look daily.

“Yeah, I was the one who introduced Charlotte to MDC!” 

“Wow Lila! That’s so cool of you!”

“Dude, that’s awesome! Charlotte looked really good last night!”

“It’s nothing! I just wanted to be a good friend, you know! And also! Get this, they're dating now!” Lila squealed, putting her hands together excitedly. “Isn’t that great? It was like love at first sight or something, it was _so _sweet!”

Marinette raised her brow at that but chose to say nothing. She knew it would be futile. Lila would just end up pinning it on her at the end.

Next to her, Marinette swore Chloe was seeing the inside of her head with how far she was rolling her eyes. Marinette catches the blonde’s look from the corner of her eye, the two share soft giggles at their little moment. Chloe gently bumps the other’s foot with her own, something Marinette would never in a million years ever consider happening yet here they are. It’s amazing what a magical girl transformation and a shared enemy can do.

* * *

**michiru** **✓** @roadtoshirosaki  
14YOU x @OFFICIALMDC

Working with MDC was a blessing and a dream come true and I’m still not sure if I’m hallucinating. Our new song, ‘phantom’, is both a visual and auditory experience so please make sure to watch the music video!

[Image: _close up shot of idol Michiro Shirosaki. A strip of black lace seemingly falling artfully from her eyes, exposing her right eye and keeping her left one just barely covered. Her black hair is pulled back tightly, keeping all stray hairs away from her face. One hand is curled delicately by her left temple.]_

**MDC ✓ **@OFFICIALMDC  
@roadtoshirosaki phantom is a masterpiece and im so honored to play a part in it

* * *

This was not the first time there was a whole filming crew in the Duapain-Cheng residence, but this time it had Marinette’s heart jackhammering as if she was facing her first Akuma all over again. Sabine and Tom were still downstairs, manning the bakery, which left Marinette to entertain their guests by herself. 

At least Jagged and Penny were there. They had come to the house multiple times, enough to know which cupboard they keep their mugs and helped Marinette get some tea ready for the crew.

“You know Marinette, you don’t have to do this.” Penny assured, voice soft as she mixes pours hot water into the mugs. The three of them have been having the same conversation for the past month or so. Jagged was going to do a documentary of his life—his childhood, falling in love with music, getting doubted, climbing the charts, the whole shebang. And Marinette, according to Jagged, was an important part of his life. 

Marinette was his honorary niece, the sweet little girl that made Jagged reconsider his stance on having his own kids. The way she takes risks in her creations yet stays true to her aesthetics, is just the right brand Jagged Stone’s of rocknroll ideals. She was a kindred spirit. 

Meanwhile, MDC was his designer first and foremost. Before all the e-mails and requests came flooding in, it was her Uncle Jagged who came to her for commissions. At first they were a few minor things, a shirt to wear on tour, a matching one for Fang. And then she boomed, became the world’s most sought after designer. But she's always going to be Jagged Stone's designer. 

Doing a Jagged Stone documentary without Marinette in it felt wrong. But on the other hand, he knew better than anyone how much her anonymity meant to her. How the separation of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the designer MDC helped keep her life more organized and away from whoever would want to take advantage of her.

“I’m really okay with it Aunt Penny, I know what I’m getting into and I know everything is gonna change after that.” Penny doesn’t look entirely convinced, however she understood that this was not her choice to make. Marinette’s future is on the line and she should have the final say in it. “We just want to make sure you’re safe, kiddie.”

“I know Aunt Penny but I’m okay. Promise.”

Once all the tea and snacks are served and everyone has settled down, they go over what and how they’re going to shoot. It was going to start with a callback to the last time Jagged brought a camera crew to the bakery, they would have a quick walkthrough of the bakery with Tom and Sabine—sharing some of their best sellers and having the couple then introduce their daughter. Marinette would take over from there, answering questions and bantering with Jagged before she had to take them to the spare room she called her studio space.

Sometime after the first dozen or so commissions as MDC, Marinette had recruited the help of her parents and Chloe to clear out the spare room in the Dupain-Cheng residence. After relocating old photo albums, Halloween costumes, and Christmas decorations, Marinette had her very own design room.

That room was her pride and joy. Not many have had the privilege of entering her workspace. Even her parents only ever go in to pull her out of her own little bubble so she could rest. The only other people who would sit there to watch her create were Tikki and Chloe. Tikki was meant to always be by her side anyway. Meanwhile Chloe, surprisingly, had been a welcomed help and support for Marinette whenever she started second guessing herself or getting stuck on a particular look.

Her studio was precious. It was her safe space, where she knew she would be able to express herself freely without needing to throw a glance over her shoulder every now and there. And here she was, about to reveal her very own Shangri-La to the world.

* * *

**Jagged Stone** **✓** @JStoneOfficial  
Behind the scenes of ‘The Life of Jagged Stone’ 

[Image: _taken from behind the camera crew, showing a few people crowding over one camera. They appear to be in a workshop, there are tables with fabric thrown over it and a board with dozens of designs pinned on it. A naked mannequin is seen next to one of the tables.]_

**not dead just playing fe3h **@mommycordelia  
@JStoneOfficial BRUH???????????

**nasty scar ya got there **@sluuuuuuuuurp  
@JStoneOfficial AFNJDSKFMDSKIFJSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr [@tododokkis](http://tododokkis.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@etherealizt](https://twitter.com/etherealizt)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **soarin flyin** @biggwing  
stan talent stan 14you 
> 
> **big mistake** @bigyikeenergy  
@biggwing you forgot mdc you imbecile 
> 
> **soarin flyin** @biggwing  
@bigyikeenergy damn u right im sorry mdc

**soarin flyin **@biggwing  
stan talent stan 14you 

**big mistake **@bigyikeenergy  
@biggwing you forgot mdc you imbecile 

**soarin flyin **@biggwing  
@bigyikeenergy damn u right im sorry mdc

* * *

Jagged entered the bakery with a dramatic swoop of his arm, holding the door wide open to let the camera crew take in the sights of Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie. “And of course, the best bakery in all of Paris and home of my honorary family!” He cheered, making his way to the counter to greet the woman waiting for him.

Sabine could only laugh at his grand gestures, already used to Jagged’s flair for the dramatic and his fiery passion. “Welcome back Jagged, dear.” “Sabine! My favorite not-sister, be like the angel you are and say hello to the world.”

Still laughing, Sabine waved warmly at the camera aimed at her. “Welcome to the bakery, would you like to try anything?” Her gaze moved from directly looking into the camera lens so she could address the crew behind it. “Our croissants are particularly loved, but my daughter personally prefers the macarons.” She turned around briefly to retrieve a tray of goodies before placing them on the counter.

The camera took a moment to shoot a very appetizing video of the freshly baked treats. Focusing on the pastel pinks and blues of the macarons then moving on to the beautifully golden croissant.

Jagged and Sabine fell into an easy back and forth, only halting their conversation to include Tom, who was previously in the kitchen. The crew captured their interactions with ease, catching the way Tom playfully smacked Jagged’s hand away when he tried to steal into a delicious-looking fruit tart.

The whole atmosphere felt comfortable and warm, showing an easy-going side of Jagged Stone that most people were not aware of.

“Alright-y then Jagged, I think it’s time you let us do our jobs now.” Sabine scolded, though not without a smile. “Mari’s waiting upstairs and we have bread to make!” “Yes ma’am!” Jagged saluted, leaving the married couple giggling as he made his way to the back of the bakery.

“Marinette, their daughter, is a little angel.” He started, going up the stairs that led to their private dwelling. “She’s great, you’ll love her! And she also has a special card up her sleeve.” Jagged smirked conspiratorially at the camera and just to add an extra effect, he winked. He opened the door dramatically once more, this time showing off the homey and lived-in look and feel of the Dupain-Cheng residence.

“Uncle Jagged!”

* * *

**Top Stories**

Mysterious designer MDC drops their latest lookbook  
Highsnobiety 10h ago

Raine Gray, Jagged Stone, and more featured in MDC’s latest lookbook  
Papermag 11h ago

* * *

Marinette had spent a full three days prior freaking out about finally outing herself as MDC, and the entire morning of D-Day consisted of her trying to regulate her breathing and heartrate. Jagged and Penny had assured her time and time again, that though they would love to include MDC in this documentary, Marinette could always decline. They had promised her that no matter what decision she makes, her input was valid and heard.

She had nothing to worry about. Realistically, she knew this.

“I’m a little nervous,” She confessed, hand on the handle of her studio as she faced the camera. “Not a lot of people have been inside, not even most of my clients, really.” Marinette laughed nervously, opening the door to show the organized mess that was her private studio.

On the far end of the room was a loveseat, covered mostly by mostly-finished clothes and fabric haphazardly draped on top of it. There were boards filled with both new and old designs. Upon closer inspection, sketches of iconic celebrity outfits can be identified. There were two table, a larger one with a sewing machine and all of Marinette’s current projects, and a smaller one for her laptop and space for her to sketch.

“This is where all the magic happens I guess,” Marinette laughed nervously, rubbing her arm in an act of self-comfort. “At the start, it was all in my room but then with all the commissions I was getting and the recommendations, I didn’t really have space.”

Jagged wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, grinning widely at the camera. “Honestly? MDC makes up like half of the Jagged Stone brand. Without this little angel’s brain, I’d be missing the whole rocknroll thing, ya feel?”

* * *

To: mdcoriginals@gmail.com  
From: pennyrolling@gmail.com  
Subject: Post-documentary Mishaps

Mari,

After the documentary comes out you’re going to get a lot of people’s attention. I know we already talked about it but I don’t think you fully understand the sort of things people will do to get your attention.

I attached is some options for bodyguards. The Jagged Stone team has done the necessary background check and they’re all people that we’ve worked with. I’d say any of them are trust-worthy and capable but you get the final choice. I also sent the file to your parents so you guys can talk it out.

About the interview, I know you said that you wanted to do it with an independent journalist but I know for a fact that I can get you connected with Vogue or Harper’s Bazaar if you want. No problem if you want to stick to the original plan, though. I also attached some independent fashion journalists who would love to interview you.

Take your time and don’t stress about it.

Love,  
Penny R. 

* * *

Marinette couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief once they’ve wrapped up the shooting in her studio. Of course, she consented to it and was given time to prepare but the whole ordeal still left her feeling jittery. 

Marinette thanked the crew with a smile as they made their way out of the house, leaving Jagged behind so they could have a moment of privacy to talk. “Mari, I know this is a big deal for you and I want you to know that I’m proud of you, kiddo.” Jagged grinned, one hand on the girl’s shoulder to keep her grounded. Marinette breathed deeply before meeting the singer’s steady gaze. “Thank you, Uncle Jagged.”

“Anytime, Mari.” Jagged let go of Marinette’s shoulder to ruffle her hair affectionately. “Gotta go now, see ya!”

“Bye Uncle Jagged!” Marinette waved, watching the singer’s back disappear down the stairs before closing the door. She was feeling good. There was this hum of excess energy under her skin but she didn’t find it unpleasant.

She knew she was in safe hands. She knew that even though the world of fashion will be thrown into a buzz with the news of her identity, the people she loved would keep her safe. Penny and Jagged had already provided her with whatever form of protection she would need, and her parents have always been a steady yet caring presence by her side.

No matter what came her way, she could handle it.

With her head held high and her chest out, she took the mix of anxiousness and excitement, and returned to her studio.

* * *

[Image: _an artful video compilation of all the people who participated in the latest MDC lookbook. Short clips of celebrities posing in MDC originals are shown. The end of the video is a black screen with the writing ‘TROUVAILLE by MDC’.]_

707,266 views  
**officialmdc **TROUVAILLE by MDC is now available for the public in form of a free downloadable lookbook

This project meant so much to me, especially since I specifically wanted it to be easily accessible for as many people as possible. Trouvaille means something lovely discovered by chance, and for me, designing is exactly that. With this, I want to share that lovely feeling and passion with all of you.

Special thank you to all the amazing people who have come together to help me with this project.

View all 15,622 comments  
**jaggedstone **ROCKNROLL!!!!!!  
**claranightingale **always a pleasure to work with you boo xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr [@tododokkis](http://tododokkis.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@etherealizt](https://twitter.com/etherealizt)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **steph loves jagged stone** @crystalwaffles  
yall i got a netflix acc just to watch this documentary
> 
> **steph loves jagged stone** @crystalwaffles  
someone remind me to cancel my subscription later tho bc im still a broke bitch

The classroom was buzzing with excitement when Marinette stumbled in, early enough that she still has time for the bell but still later than everyone else. Chloe was already seated at the back, looking far more interested in the condition of her nails than whatever their classmates were going on about. The others were huddled in little groups, animatedly going over the recent news and ignoring Marinette’s sleepy ‘good morning’ in the process. 

As she made way to her spot next to Chloe, she heard snippets of her classmate’s conversations, catching the sounds of delighted foot-tapping and enthusiastic fingers against the wood of the table. “I know! It’s coming out like tomorrow right? We should totally do movie night.” Alya grinned, her phone already out to send invitation to close friends. There were happy agreements all around, elated by the idea of being in a friendly cuddle pile to watch the documentary of their shared idol.

“Oh, I can’t.” Lila sighed, a slight whine in her voice. Had Marinette been more awake, she would scoff and roll her eyes. Which means that Chloe had to do hers with twice as much spite than usual. “I promised Jagged that I would go to his private viewing.”

There were soft murmurs of disappointment, but they understood. Lila was a busy girl after all. It wouldn't be the first time she skipped out on their bonding time.

“And like, I told MDC I would be there too.” Lila continued, resting her cheek on her hand as if she were some sort of dilemma. “He was so nervous about the whole documentary thing, you know. He wanted to do it but he’s shy.”

That seemed to perk the class up, all of them eager for scraps of information about the illusive designer. Even Adrien—who Marinette thinks should know better but he’s not her problem anymore—was suddenly very interested in this conversation. “Really, Lila?” He asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Of course! He wanted to, really! But he’s just so shy so I had to help Jagged convince him.” Lila started again, loving how everyone had turned their attention to her. “Privacy means a lot to him but he really wanted to! He made us pinky promise that it would be okay.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at that, wondering how anyone can take Lila so seriously. Marinette on the other hand, had given up on her classmates, deciding to bury her head in her arms instead. She was tired of calling out lies and being called a jealous liar in return. She was tired of fighting for people who wouldn’t do the same for her.

“You’re such a good friend, Lila!”

Chloe rolled her eyes before leaning down to let her head rest on top of Marinette’s. This was going to be a long day. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

**coffee in my veins** @sleepforweeks  
im shakin g im so excited for the documentary!!!!!!!!!!!

**coffee in my veins** @sleepforweeks  
d-2 to the jagged stone documentary on netflix!!!!!!!!!!!

**steph loves jagged stone** @crystalwaffles  
yall i got a netflix acc just to watch this documentary

**steph loves jagged stone **@crystalwaffles  
someone remind me to cancel my subscription later tho bc im still a broke bitch

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the bone-deep fatigue in Marinette’s been feeling still hadn’t completely worn off. The past week had been hard on her. With the documentary’s release date fast approaching, she was getting swamped with all the finer details regarding her post-reveal security and fame.

She and her parents had finally settled on a security guard to help her out. However, Marinette was worried. Of course, she understood that she needed someone to be able to keep her safe from being run over by crazed fans and overzealous paparazzi, but she was still Ladybug. She needed someone who would keep her safe but not breathe down her neck.

Not to mention the interview. Everything had been scheduled and sorted out by Penny. A modest photoshoot and an introductory article with Vogue first. Marinette was told to bring a number of her own garments to be shown and worn by herself, makeup and additional accessories to be handled by the Vogue team.

It was hard for Marinette to grasp, at first, that she would feature in such a prominent and culturally relevant fashion magazine. She and the Vogue team—along with Penny—had been in correspondence for a few days now, discussing the theme of the photoshoot and what questions were appropriate.

After that, she would have a more intimate and in-depth one-on-one interview with an independent but popular fashion critic. Everything would be recorded on video and later on posted to Youtube. They had decided to record it in Jagged Stone’s hotel room, familiar enough for Marinette to feel comfortable and foreign enough to feel more sophisticated.

Chloe had been a great moral support in the time being. Snarky yet not unkind when she tells off Marinette for not taking care of herself, for not sleeping or skipping meals. “I swear, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe would grumble, nose turned up in disgust at Marinette’s messy state—hair poking out of her pigtails and ridiculously dark shadows under her eyes. “You’re supposed to be a professional.”

Watching Chloe navigate through the waters of new-found friendship was interesting. She was raised with sharp tongue and an averse to physical affection, the exact opposite of Marinette. It made her seem a little cold, distant. Marinette knew now, that all Chloe needed was just a little bit of patience and a gracious—but not forceful—push.

Looking back, Marinette had noted several times, that was probably why they didn’t get along. They were both headstrong girls with very different body languages—too stubborn to take a step back and get pass their differences. Had one of them took a second to see the bigger picture, they could have been friends much earlier.

* * *

**gothamknight **reblogged **superandstars**

**notcoherent: **

[Gif: _Jagged Stone sitting on the sofa of his recording studio, looking focused with a guitar in his arms_]

4 days to the Jagged Stone documentary

_source: notcoherent_

**412,671 notes**

#jagged stone #gif

* * *

“Hey Mari!” Alix grinned, plopping down on the seat beside Marinette and cheerfully smacking the Chinese girl’s back. Marinette shot up with a small squeak, surprised but unhurt. “Alix!” She whined, letting the other girl snatch a half-eaten macaron from Marinette’s lunchbox.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at the latest addition to their table but chose to stay quiet. Resting her chin on her hand, she lazily eyed the two girls before letting her gaze drift to a different group of students.

It seemed like Lila was, as always, charming the class with whatever tall tale she had prepared.

“Are you coming to movie night?” Alix asked, words slurring together as she chewed on the macaron.

“I don’t know.” Marinette shrugged. “My parents wanted to watch it together too.” Though Marinette knew for a fact that she wasn’t invited. She knew that if she were to open her phone right now and check her text messages with Alya, the last one would be dated two weeks ago in which Alya asked to borrow her history notes.

Marinette tried not to think about it too much. Alya was supposed to her best friend for life, someone she could go to and feel safe and loved, supported and treasured. Yet here they were, just barely friends and seeming more and more like friendly acquaintances. It hurt to know someone she had relied on could throw her away so easily. It really hurt.

Alix groaned, dramatically throwing her hands up before dropping her head on the table. “Man! We never hang out anymore.” “That’s not true. We had an ATLA marathon like, last weekend.” Marinette pointed out, taking another bite of her green tea macaron. “Yeah but that’s just two of us! I meant like, the whole squad and stuff.”

Chloe scoffed at that. Since when was Marinette included in the squad? Maybe once upon a time, Marinette was the glue holding everyone together and making plans for the so-called squad as a whole, but those times have long gone.

“I miss you, Marz.” Alix sighed, lifting her head up to pout at Marinette. Marinette could only give her a sympathetic smile and a gentle pat on her head in return.

* * *

**Designer MDC to be Revealed in Jagged Stone’s New Documentary**

“They’re not just an important part of my professional life, but my personal life too.” Jagged Stone said during a short preview for his upcoming documentary. “The Jagged Stone team is a family; M is a part of that too.”

Ever since the designer’s first work was worn by the singer himself, we here at Not Buzzfeed have been obsessed over them. Their exclusive designs have been worn by a number of big celebrities over the course of two years yet no one seems to be sure about the designer’s identity—not even their gender! And now, we’re beyond excited to know that MDC will be making their very first appearance on Jagged Stone’s documentary.

Click for more

* * *

“Lila! Do you think MDC would let me interview him?” Alya grinned, her phone in hand as she turned to her friend. She was not usually one to take advantage of her friend’s connections, but this was a big scoop and Lila was always so sweet and accommodating to everyone. “Oh?” Lila tilted her head slightly to face Alya. “I didn’t know you were into fashion.”

Alya shook her head. “Not really, but this is like a _major _scoop! Plus! I’m a big Jagged Stone fan!” “Oh, I didn’t know you were such a big fan!” Lila exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise. “You should have told me! I would have brought you backstage at the concert!”

Had she really not say anything? She could have sworn she’d jam to a bunch of Jagged Stone songs around Lila. “Aw girl! That’s so sweet of you!” Alya grinned, grateful to have such a caring friend. “But for real though, if you can get me connected to MDC that would be so cool!”

Lila pursed her lips, tilting her head even more as if she were in deep thought. “Well,” Lila started, stretching out the vowel. “He’s really shy so I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try! Really!” She blinked innocently at Alya, hands clasping together on the table. “I don’t think he’s gonna do any interviews but I’m sure he’ll let you talk to him!”

“Really?” Alya asked, excited, her voice going higher at the end at the thought of such an amazing opportunity. If she could really get an exclusive with MDC, it would skyrocket her blog’s popularity and put Alya’s future journalism career on the fast lane.

“Of course! He trusts me after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr [@tododokkis](http://tododokkis.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@etherealizt](https://twitter.com/etherealizt)


End file.
